Disclaimer Love is the game of war
by PrinceEstebanHamish
Summary: [Johnlock] Retrouvez ici l'évolution de la relation entre les deux amis et partenaires John Watson et Sherlock Holmes


_**Chapter I : I can't breathe anymore. **_

Il avait semblé à John que cette journée était sans fin. Il n'en voyait pas le bout. Son corps supportait de moins en moins la pression de la journée. Il souffrait. Il voulait que tout cesse, maintenant. Tout était comme...un cauchemar. Un grossier et terrible cauchemar qui prendrait fin demain, lorsqu'il se réveillera auprès de sa bien-aimée. Il devait dormir. Impérativement. Chancelant et seul, il entra dans la maison qu'il partageait depuis presque un an et demi avec sa femme, Mary. L'odeur de cette dernière imprégnait les lieux avec une insistance dérangeante. Le regard vide de John erra dans la pièce à vivre, caressant l'espace et les objets le composant avec une exaspérante lenteur. Son esprit, lui, se promenait de souvenir en souvenir, et ce petit jeu ci arracha un gémissement rauque de sa poitrine. Il se détourna avec un grand effort de la pièce pour vaciller jusqu'à sa chambre dans laquelle il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit. Mary n'était pas là, les draps étaient vides de sa présence. Assis ainsi sur le matelas dans lequel les mariés avaient investi lors de leur emménagement, le docteur fixait le mur face à lui avec obstination, comme si le visage souriant et lumineux de sa femme s'en détacherait. Mais ce dernier resta insensiblement immobile dans son aplat de bleu roy que Mary affectionnait tant. De ses gestes toujours aussi machinaux, John ôta la cravate qui ornait le col de sa chemise blanche en glissant le doigt dans le nœud de celle-ci. Cet acte lui fit prendre conscience qu'il existait. Que tout ceci était bien réel. Après un court silence durant lequel John resta pétrifié, les épaules de cet homme tremblèrent, agitées de sursauts violents et incontrôlés. Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres jusqu'à présent closes, déformant sa bouche dans une grimace de détresse d'un grand désespoir. Les larmes perlèrent bientôt de ses yeux gris, tombant bientôt ses joues comme de petites perles fragiles sur sa peau encore froide du contact avec la température extérieure. John laissa libre cours à ses spasmes de tristesse, son corps tout secoué par ce sentiment terrible qui gelait son cœur. Ses geignements se faisaient de plus en plus oppressés. Il hurlait maintenant en pleurant de tout son soûl. Le silence de la maison désertée était déchiré par l'asthénie douloureuse de cet homme. Ses cris fusaient, implorant quelquefois, coléreux ou, encore, complètement dénués de raison. Il appelait en vain une quelconque aide. Ses doigts se fondirent dans sa chevelure blonde, fourrageant furieusement ses mèches courtes alors que ses pleurs étaient de moins en moins intelligibles. Lentement, John finit par se calmer. Pendant toute la journée, le docteur s'était contenu pour ne pas faillir devant ceux qui le soutenaient. Mais maintenant qu'il était seul, il émancipait ses peurs et sa précarité jusqu'à ce qu'il perde complètement la faculté de réfléchir. A ce moment, et à ce moment seul, l'homme s'autorisa à s'étendre sur son lit, toujours vêtu de son costume noir. Son corps ébranlé se débattait toujours contre cet abominable délire avant de sombrer dans un néant total. John s'était évanoui de faiblesse, meurtri.

Tantôt, on avait enterré Mary Elisabeth Watson, née Morstan, décédée deux jours auparavant en couche, laissant derrière elle un mari effondré qui avait à la fois perdu son enfant mais également celle qui partageait sa vie et faisait battre son cœur. Une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde venait de disparaître, abandonnant dans son sillon un amer goût de déjà vu pour John qui voyait s'anéantir sa vie peu à peu depuis bien des années déjà.

Les coups se firent nets et nerveux sur le battant de la porte. John reconnut tout de suite la présence de Sherlock, son meilleur ami et témoin à son mariage. Le veuf s'avança avec nonchalance jusqu'à l'entrée afin d'ouvrir à la seconde personne à qui il tenait le plus en ce bas monde. Il savait que son intelligent compagnon remarquerait derechef qu'il venait de pleurer. Dix jours étaient passés depuis l'enterrement de sa défunte femme, et John était resté seul durant ce laps de temps, incapable de se remettre de cette perte. Il n'avait quitté le lit que de rares fois, se mouvant et agissant comme un fantôme. Il ne mangeait, ne dormait ni ne s'entretenait, choses remarquables à sa perte de poids, ses cernes conséquentes et sa pilosité visible qui rongeait ses joues et sa moustache. La porte fut dégagée pour laisser place à la silhouette élancée et longiligne de -effectivement- Sherlock Holmes, le célèbre détective consultant. Il semblait également atteint de la disparition de Mary dans un on-ne-sait-quoi qui avait changé en cette personne atypique. John était bien placé pour savoir ceci, depuis le temps qu'il côtoyait Sherlock. Ce dernier tenait dans sa main un grand sac plastique rempli et entama le dialogue d'une voix blanche, détaillant les traits de John de son agaçante manière d'enquêteur, le sondant de ses prunelles d'un bleu électrique qui avaient toujours fasciné son ami et collègue.

«_ Je pensais que tu voudrais bien partager ce repas avec moi. Tu sais, il vient du restaurant italien de l'avenue derrière Baker Street. J'avais tiré le patron d'affaire alors que sa femme détournait son argent -d'une manière au passage absolument remarquable ! Un autre n'aurait pas décelé ce mystère. Je n'ai jamais pu t'amener manger ici, alors j'ai apporté tout ça._ » Il leva le bras, illustrant ses paroles en secouant le sachet. « J_e vois d'ailleurs qu'il n'est pas utile d'être un détective pour en déduire que tu en as bien besoin, John..._ »

Sherlock parlait trop. Il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi maladroit avec les relations humaines. Et encore, cela s'était arrangé depuis que John l'eut rencontré. Celui-ci s'écarta de l'entrée pour laisser passer le plus grand, refermant ensuite derrière eux. Il laissa un moment de silence avant de lâcher dans une voix rauque et maladive.

« **Merci Sherlock.** »

Il y avait, à ses yeux, une éternité qu'il n'avait pas parlé outre pour sangloter dans la pénombre de sa demeure. Il ne reconnut d'abord pas de suite son timbre de voix. Troublé, il se détourna de Sherlock pour ouvrir les volets de l'habitation, ne sachant que penser de cette compagnie subite depuis ces derniers jours d'ermitage. John était tendu. Très. Il cacha son malaise en s'activant pour rendre le salon dans un état potable pour accueillir son ami. Le brun aux souples boucles qui encadrait un bien dur visage se présenta à son tour dans la pièce, ne pipant mot, observant seulement. Le regard insistant de Sherlock mettait les nerfs de John à rude épreuve. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait dû ouvrir au détective. Sa solitude cruelle lui manquait déjà.

« **Tu m'excuseras du désordre.** »

Se justifia l'hôte en secouant un coussin sur le canapé pour en extraire la poussière. Sherlock ne répondit pas et s'avança encore pour déposer sur une table basse son sac de provisions. De nouveau un silence pesant s'installa, faisant palpiter le cœur de John qui trouvait cette situation insoutenable.

« _Le voyant de ton téléphone brille, tu as au moins deux cents cinquante sachant que deux cents vingt-et-un sont de moi. Tu n'avais pas ouvert les volets depuis que tu es rentré la dernière fois que nous nous sommes quittés. Tu n'as clairement pas mangé. Tu n'as d'ailleurs pas dû t'activer du tout : le ménage n'est pas fait depuis minimum une semaine, ton repas ici... _» Il pointa du doigt la grande table sur laquelle était posée une assiette contenant ce qu'il semblait être des œufs au plat sur une tranche de pain grillée. « ..._n'a pas été consommé et aux vues de l'état dans lequel il se trouve je dirais que tu as tenté de manger le soir de l'enterrement de Mary... Donc il y a neuf jours..._

**Sherlock.**

_Tu n'arrives plus à dormir et tu souffre visiblement de troubles de l'anxiété. Tu ronges tes ongles. Cela ne t'arrivait pas, avant..._

**Sherlock...**

_Tu ne t'es pas lavé depuis plusieurs jours. Tu te renfermes, John. Et, bien que n'ayant pas de diplôme dans la psychothérapie ou autre bêtise de ce genre, je pense que ceci n'est pas une bonne chose. Il est temps de..._

**SHERLOCK ! VAS-TU TE TAIRE ?! **»

Le ton qu'avait empreint John avait clairement choqué le détective qui s'était alors interrompu. Il avait la bouche légèrement ouverte encore sur la dernière syllabe prononcée. Encore cet horrible silence qui prit aisément sa place alors que les deux hommes se jugeaient du regard, sonnés, debout et droits. C'est Sherlock qui brisa en premier le silence, toussant avec insistance avant de déclarer.

«_ Je souhaite t'aider, John, je ne veux que ton bien. Et tu le sais pertinemment._ »

Le concerné se mit alors à rire nerveusement. Sherlock l'observa, inquiet d'avoir pu provoquer quelques larmes, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait là d'un ricanement. Il avait l'air étonné de cela mais John ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre la parole. Il se tourna brusquement vers le mur derrière lui pour frapper de toutes ses forces sur le bois noir qui composait celui-ci. Un cadre exposant une photo de Mary, Sherlock et lui-même tomba sur le plancher. Il avait sans aucun doute abîmé le mur, mais le détective se préoccupait bien davantage de l'état de son ami. Comme il l'avait deviné, le rire se changea en gémissement et bientôt, le docteur posa son front contre l'ébène du mur , se calmant au contact froid de ce dernier contre sa peau. Sherlock fit un pas vers le corps figé de son compère en tendant le bras pour poser une main conciliante sur son épaule, mais John l'en empêcha en levant la sienne dans un signe d'avertissement. Dans un embarras, palpable, Holmes laissa retomber son bras contre son corps, ballant. Il fallait avouer que sa spécialité était d'élucider les affaires qu'on lui donnait, il ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre avec son meilleur ami qui sanglotait là, devant lui.

« **J'aimerais que tu partes, Sherlock** »

La voix de John était froide, totalement contrôlée pour une personne ressentant tant de rancœur. Elle fut pour l'interpellé comme un couteau aiguisé planté dans sa poitrine. Ainsi donc, John le chassait de chez lui. Mais serrant le poing, celui-ci continua :

« **Tout ceci est en partie de ta faute.** »

Enfin, John se tourna vers celui qu'il délogeait. Son visage était fermé. Il voyait bien que Sherlock était complètement décontenancé mais que lui importait ? Il voulait être seul. Il leva le bras à son tour et le tendit bien droit pour lui indiquer avec patience la direction de la sortie. Le brun ne put rétorquer un mot. Il jeta alors un dernier regard à son partenaire de toujours et tourna les talons pour lui obéir. Il connaissait John, il aura des remords et le retiendra... Il arriva dans l'entrée, et le silence qui était devenu le maître des lieux ne fut pas détrôné autrement que par les seuls pas de Sherlock. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il ouvrit la porte pour faire savoir à son cher Dr. Watson qu'il s'en allait. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas pressé de l'en empêcher. Il sortit donc dans le froid mordant londonien, resserrant son manteau autour de son corps fin, ajustant son éternelle écharpe à son cou. John ne bougea pas. Sherlock emboîta le pas, longeant les rues pour appeler un taxi. Il pensa que son seul véritable ami allait sans doute l'appeler pour s'excuser durant la journée.. Mais il en était maintenant beaucoup moins sûr. Il ne songea pas une seule seconde que le tort lui revenait. Sherlock était ainsi, sa tendre gaucherie envers les relations humaines pouvait s'avérer pénible à supporter, surtout en de telles circonstance. Mais le détective renfrogné ne se rendait pas compte de ceci.

John n'appela pas ce soir là. Ni même le lendemain...


End file.
